Marriage Is Overrated
by Goddess of Serpents
Summary: COMPLETE. ONE SHOT. Ron traps Hermione into marrying him for a new Marriage Law. How will she get out of it? AU. It’s not OoTPHBPDH compliant. SeverusHermione ship.


Disclaimer : I don't own anything, not the Characters, not the Story it is based on. Even the plot, I don't own as Sampdoria gave me instructions of the story lol.  
Summary : Ron traps Hermione into marrying him for a new Marriage Law. How will she get out of it? AU. It's not OoTP/HBP/DH compliant.  
Ship : Hermione Granger/Severus.Snape.  
OneShot : This is for Sampdoria, my 100th reviewer of Full Moon Literacy.  
Rating : M17  
Note : This is mainly going to be from Hermione's POV, most of the time. And this is my first shot at Severus/Hermione.  
Sampdoria, I hope you will like it. It may not be entirely the way you wanted and I am sorry. But I still hope you will enjoy it For warning : I'm too much of a fluffy person, I'm a sucker for good lol.

* * *

Title : Marriage is overrated.

This was the year that followed the Golden Trio's seventh year, and more specifically it was February. Voldemort had been defeated by the boy-who-lived : Harry Potter. Glory and Fame had been bestowed upon him, but Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger were quite popular too as the loyal sidekicks. Things seemed to be going perfectly, no disturbances or wars seemed to linger ahead.

Hermione was happy. She was a Charms teacher at Hogwarts, and young girls looked up to her as a model. She was Harry Potter's friend, sure, but she was bright and beautiful. They all wanted to be her : curly golden-brown hair, cinnamon-brown eyes, long creamy legs, flat stomach, and with a wonderful brain. She had been offered a position as Hogwarts Professor right after the defeat of Voldemort. Headmaster Dumbledore always thought she was fit for the position. She had gladly accepted while Harry and Ron went on to become Aurors. Yes things were perfect.

Hermione was sitting at the teacher's table enjoying her breakfast. She was keeping an eye on the students. But her eyes kept drifting at the Gryffindor table where she, for so long, had seated. She smiled at the fond memories she had of her Hogwarts years : the laughter, the tears, the fights, the hugs. It was bittersweet memories.

"Daydreaming again Miss Granger?" A sultry voice came from behind her. "Best not dwell on the past…"

Hermione smiled at the person who had just spoken to her. It was none other than Severus Snape. For some reason unknown to Hermione, he had been kind to her ever since she arrived at Hogwarts. He kept telling her how he did not understand how she could spend so much with two idiots such as Potter and Weasley. This made her laugh and smile. But she grew fond of him. Under the tough, cold, rigid face was actually a soft, caring character.

"Good Morning Professor Snape." She said softly smiling up to him.

He took a seat beside him. "I told you… You can call me Severus. After all, I no longer am your Professor." He answered avoiding eye contact with her.

"Yes well… I am still not used to it." She blushed slightly. "Anyways, it's a beautiful day today isn't it? I heard Professor McGonagall is taking the students to Hogsmeade." She paused as he looked at her wondering where she was going with this. "Hum… I was wondering if you cared to join me?" She smiled shyly.

"Hum…" Severus felt uncomfortable. He cleared his throat. "Yes. I guess I could."

"You don't have to if you do not want to." She said with a hint of disappointment.

"No no… I'd be delighted to go with you." He smiled at her but quickly recovered from it as he did not want his students to see a softer side of himself.

And so they had spent the day together in Hogmeade. Hermione had bought a couple of books and they sat in the Three Broomsticks for a drink while they had a warm drink.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following weeks had gone by smoothly. Uneventful was the word. She had continued to grow closer to Severus whom she enjoyed spending time with.  
Hermione had received word of a possible new marriage law. It was just a rumor in the Daily Prophet. It stated that all Muggles might have to marry a half-blood or pure-blood wizard or witch. Hermione simply shrugged off the thought. It wasn't definite so she did not think any of it.  
As she was walking to her quarters, she was getting excited by the minute. Harry and Ron were going to visit her today. She entered her room and approximately a half hour later, they arrived.

"Hey 'Mione!" Harry exclaimed pulling her into a warm hug. "How are you?"

"I'm doing great!" She smiled at him returning his hug. "Hi Ron!" She greeted over Harry's shoulder. She released Harry and hugged Ron. "It's so nice to see you guys."

They nodded in agreement. They began talking about the latest news in their lives and before they knew it, three hours had gone by. Ron had once again tried to get really close to Hermione. She knew he liked her but those feelings were not shared. She was a bit uncomfortable and tried to give him the idea that she wasn't interested. As their conversation came to end, they bid their goodbyes and left her room. Hermione sighed and sat by the window and watched the sun set. Things had changed so much.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron had made their way down to the Great Hall. As they were walking, Severus was not far from them and heard something that caught his attention. Remaining out of sight, he listened closer.

"Oh by the way, Harry, did you know the marriage law is actually going to happen?" Ron said excited.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked inquisitive.

"Well all Muggles are going to have to marry a half-blood or pure-blood wizard." He said as if it was obvious.

"And your point is?" Harry was annoyed when Ron never got to the point.

"I am going to marry Hermione!" He said victorious.

"What makes you think Hermione is going to marry you? She's not even interested in you."

"She won't have a choice. I am the only pure-blood she knows that is willing to marry her. And she is interested in me, she's just too darn stubborn to admit it, that's all." Ron explained.

"And how do you know she doesn't have a choice?" Harry asked. He wasn't sure how this plan was going to work out.

"At one of the Order's meetings they are going to mention the law, and I am going to ask her to marry me. And she will have to say yes, since she won't want to be humiliated by saying no." Ron's eyes were sparkling of delight at how perfect his plan seemed to be.

"I sure hope for you it works!" Harry said shaking his head. Although the thought of Hermione marrying Ron made sense to him. Hermione and Ron were very close, even though they fought quite often.

Harry and Ron began leaving Hogwarts while Severus had heard the whole conversation. He was boiling inside. His fists were closed tight.

"You know eavesdropping isn't a crime, Severus." A too familiar voice came from behind him startling him.

"Headmaster…" Severus said softly. He bit his lower lip. "Is this true?"

"About what?" Dumbledore asked smiling.

"The marriage law…"

"I'm afraid so." He paused and Severus noticed those twinkling eyes. He hated those eyes. "But perhaps it isn't such a bad thing after all."

And without any other word, Dumbledore walked back to his office. Severus stood there wondering what he meant. But the thoughts soon vanished at the of Hermione, _his_ Hermione. _Wow wait a second! Did I just thought _my _Hermione?! _He thought surprised. Surely he did not want her to marry an idiot like Ron but to go as far as to thinking she was his was a bit exaggerated. He grunted and walked back to his quarters.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later, Hermione had gone to Grimmauld Place for a meeting with the Order. She entered the dark house and heard talking coming from the kitchen. She walked in and the room fell silent. She felt uncomfortable and gave a shy smile. Mrs Weasley walked up to her and embraced her in a tight hug. Hermione was gasping for air.

"Hermione dear glad you could make it."

"Mom you're choking her." Ginny said as she was seating next to Harry.

"Right. Sorry." She released her as Hermione mouthed a thank you to Ginny. She nodded smiling.

Hermione took the only empty seat in the room next to Ron. She sat uncomfortable and noticed dark eyes following her the moment she walked in. Severus Snape had kept staring at her and she felt her cheeks grow warm.

"Very well. Since Granger is now here, I believe we can all tell her the news." Alastor Moody's gruffly voice said.

"Tell me what news?" She was feeling really uncomfortable now shifting in her own seat.

"Miss Granger…" Dumbledore began as she turned to face the Headmaster. She nodded. "The new marriage law has passed." He paused. Her eyes widen. "This means you must marry a half-blood or pure-blood wizard and conceive a child within the next five years."

"But… I…" She was dumbstruck. Who would she marry? Merlin who would want to marry her? She was in a daze.

"Now that she knows, I believe it is my turn to say something." Ron paused as she looked at him. He knelt in front of her and pulled out a velvet blue box. He opened it and revealed a gold and diamond ring. She gasped. _Oh no! He's proposing! What do I do?! _Hermione was panicking. _Please don't ask! Please don't ask!_ She kept repeating to herself. "Hermione… You know I love you, will you marry me?" Everyone sat in shock, except Mrs Weasley who was beaming of joy.

"I… Uh…" She was panicking, she was pale, she could barely breath. What should she say? She looked away from him and saw all faces looking at her. But her eyes settled on Severus. Why was it so hard to say yes when he was around. She turned back her eyes to Ron and blurted out. "Yes."

The next minute was a complete blur to Hermione. She had lips upon hers. She did not respond to Ron's kiss though. He slid the ring onto her finger and held her hand. Mrs Weasley walked to her and held her tightly again. After the hug, Hermione got up and excused herself. She walked up to her room and laid down on her bed. She began crying. She was going to marry a man she did not love, that she did not want. She had been trapped into saying yes to avoid humiliating Ron but now she was humiliated herself for falling into his trap.

As she was crying, she heard a knock on the door. She wiped her tears. "Give me a minute." She yelled to the person, but he did not wait. He entered the room and Hermione saw Severus standing in her doorway staring at her. She was breathless. It all became clear to her that she was feeling trapped and depressed because she was not marrying him. She had fallen in love with her Professor over the months. His caring touch, his soft voice had soothed her in sad times. Yes she was in love with him. She began to cry and Severus walked in closing the door behind him. He warded the door and placed a silencing charm on it. He walked over to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her.

"Foolish girl!" He began. "Why did you say yes if you don't love him?"

"What was I suppose to do?" She sobbed against his chest.

"Say no!" He said as though it was obvious. "For an insufferable know-it-all, you can really be an idiot at times." He said cupping her chin and lift those beautiful brown eyes to look into his dark ones.

"Severus…. I…" She turned her gaze away from him.

"Look at me!" He ordered and she complied. "You have such beautiful eyes…" He said softly lowering himself.

And then he kissed her. Something he knew he should have done for months now but was too stupid to act. His kiss was hot and demanding, passionate and soft all at once. Hermione parted her lips in which he considered an opening to deepen his kiss, which he did. She moaned in his mouth and snaked her hand around his neck. And then they separated, both gasping for air. He looked at her as if he was looking into her soul. She felt her cheeks grow warm and she was blushing. He chuckled.

"Do you want to marry him?" She shook her head as a negative response. "Then I have an idea of how to humiliate him if you are willing to follow my instructions."

"You won't hurt him will you?" She asked softly. She did care about Ron, but she simply did not love him.

"No but his pride will be." Severus said in a low, almost mischievous, voice which was not in Severus's habits.

"Then please do tell your plan…" She said smiling at him.

"Later… Right now I have other plans." He said with lustful eyes and a sultry voice.

"Severus?" She wanted him so badly.

He leant in and kissed her again. Only this time, he began kissing along her collarbone and back up to her lips. She moaned under his kisses. They were like feathers touching her skin : so soft, so light. It made her shiver.

"Severus, take me… Make me yours." She whispered.

He growled at her demand and took her top off. She wore a black lace bra, but a second later it was gone. He cupped her breast and began nipping, sucking, twirling his tongue around her nipple. She moaned which made him grow harder by the second. While working with her breast, one of his hands found it's way under the skirt and found that her knickers were damp. He chuckled.

"Well, Miss Granger it seems you are enjoying this…" He said with his sultry.

"Mmm.." was all she could answer. He slid his hand inside her knickers and began playing with her clitoris. She let out a small yelp of pleasure but bit her lower lip to hide the noise.

"Don't hold back, love. No one can hear you except me."

He continued his ministrations and Hermione felt her body responding. He slid his hand out of her wet knickers and she whimpered softly. He chuckled, he undid her skirt and removed the extra clothing covering her womanhood. He took her the hand and led her to her bed. He laid her down, with her legs hanging over the edge of the bed. He placed her legs on each side of his head, laying them on his shoulders, and lowered himself.  
First, he continued playing with her clitoris with his fingers and she moaned, grabbing the sheet with her hands. And then, he continued his fun with his tongue, driving her crazy every second. He slid a finger into her tight hole, and then a second one. He began thrusting. She bucked her hips and she felt she was close to the edge. He continued thrusting with his fingers and looked up to her. "Come for me dear." That was all his said. That was enough to have her walls tighten and climax around his fingers. He pulled his fingers out and licked them : tasting her.

"Mmmm. You taste divine." He said softly as he rose on top of her.

"That was wonderful…" She admitted blushing.

"It's not over dear." He said with a sly grin. He grabbed his wand and rid himself of his clothes. He also muttered a contraceptive spell. Hermione stared at his naked body. He was pale, but had a lean, strong muscled body. His manhood was bigger than she had imagined and she was wondering if she would be able to accommodate him. He could see her staring at him, and this only turned him more on. He lowered his lips to her neck and began kissing her softly. She could feel his cock at her entrance. He was sliding it against her clitoris causing her body to shiver.

"Merlin! Stop teasing me!" She screamed. "Take me now!"

With a long, hard, fast thrust, he slid his cock in her. She yelped in pain and pleasure. He waited a few seconds letting her welcome him. When she was ready for him, he began slow motions back and forth.

"Gods you're so tight!" He groaned in her ear.

"Severus!" She moaned. "Faster!"

He was only obliged to comply. He began pumping faster and harder, and she could feel her pleasure building. He wanted the pleasure to endure. He pulled out and with a swift move, turned her around, placing her on her hands and knees. He stood behind her. He rubbed his thick cock at her entrance and she moaned in pleasure.

"Fuck me Severus!" He growled at those words. Those naughty words made him shiver in pleasure and with a deep thrust, he slid his cock back into her. She hissed and griped the sheet. He continued thrusting faster and harder.

"Gods! Severus!" She was moaning and he leant forward. "Come for me love! You're so tight!" He continued thrusting until he began feeling her walls tighten around his cock. The next thing he knew she came screaming his name which send him over the edge spilling his whole seed inside of her. She fell flat on her stomach : exhausted.

He laid down on her bed, with little force she had left, she pulled herself up and rested her head on his bare chest. She was tired, and her eyes closed as she drifted to sleep. Soon, Severus followed her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eight months later, the awaited marriage of Hermione and Ron had arrived. This was the day that Severus's plan was about to come to life. She had continued her illicit affair with Severus behind his back and she enjoyed every moment of it.

Hermione was getting ready and was very anxious. She did not want to her Mrs Weasley nor Ron but this was wrong. She did not want to marry Ron. He had taken her by surprise, in front of the Order and she wanted revenge. Ginny knew that Hermione did not love Ron and wondered why she had never broken the deal. She hated the thought of a broken Hermione and a failed marriage for Ron. Ginny walked in and saw Hermione in all her beauty.

"You are beautiful!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Thank you…" She said smiling shyly.

It was now 11 am, and it was time for the ceremony. The marriage was very similar to the muggle way, Hermione walked down the aisle as Remus for replacement of her father. He had felt extremely honored when she asked him to be her substitute father. He smiled at her and taped her hand gently as a reassuring gesture. Everyone stared at her in awe : she was beautiful.

When they arrived at the end of the aisle, Hermione nodded at Remus who took a seat. She stood in front of Ron smiling sadly at him. This did not go unnoticed to Harry who was Ron's best man and standing behind him. The minister of magic cleared his throat and began.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two persons deeply in love. If there is a person who may object to this marriage, please speak now or forever hold your peace." He paused looking at the crowd.

"I object!" A voice came from the very end of the room. Everyone gasped and turned to see none other than Severus Snape.

"What is that greasy git think he is doing?" Ron sneered.

"Ronald Weasley, you are not going to marry Hermione." He paused glaring at the young man. "I am!"

"What?!" The shrieking voice of Mrs Weasley said. "How dare you?!"

"I'm sorry Ron, but I don't love you." She bit her lower lip as she fought back tears threatening to spill. "I love Severus and I am going to marry him. Today." She insisted.

"You most certainly will not!" Mrs Weasley pulled Hermione away from Severus. "Minister continue this marriage between my son and this young lady."

"I am not marrying Ron! I have been sleeping with Severus and realized I loved him since the day Ron asked me to marry him!" Hermione yelled.

"Then why did you say yes?" Ron asked angrily grabbing her wrist so strongly it made her wince in pain.

"Because I was caught off guard. You asked me in a moment of vulnerability. You took advantage of me." She said crying.

"I am glad you came to your senses." Said the voice of Ginny from behind her. Hermione turned around and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Ginerva Weasley, stay out of this!" Mrs Weasley ordered to her youngest child.

"No mother! You stay out of this! This is Hermione's life, not yours! If she does not love Ron, then why should she marry him?!" Ginny was getting angrier by the minute.

"I agree with Ginny." Harry said.

"Harry?" Ron asked surprised.

"I'm sorry Hermione…" Harry said sadly. "I knew of his plan and I did not say anything. I thought it was the best choice for you, but I was wrong." He paused. "Although I don't understand your choice now." He said a bit angry.

"I love Severus. He's always been there for me. He's kind and caring, more than what meets the eye."

"I don't'see it but if you love him, I am not the one to stop you from being with him." Harry said softly.

"Minister, could you please wed Severus Snape and I?" Hermione asked turning to the Minister who was utterly confused. He simply nodded.

"WHAT?!" Mrs Weasley screamed. "This will not happen! I won't allow it!"

"Molly stay out of this…" Arthur said softly. Hermione looked at him and he smiled softly. "Hermione is grown up enough to know what she is doing…"

"It does not matter to me…" Ron began laughing hysterically. "I haven't been faithful to you anyways. I only asked you to marry me because you're a stupid mud blood who couldn't find a husband. I took pity on you and asked you to marry me. I was already sleeping with Lavender Brown at the time and she was waiting for me once this marriage was over."

Hermione looked at him and felt hurt. She didn't love him, and yes she did cheated on him, but he was the one who asked her to marry him and yet he went sleeping with someone else. What was worse was that he was sleeping with Lavender even before he asked her in marriage. She wanted him to feel hurt, but it bounced back against her. Severus felt anger grow in him, and before Ron could react, Severus punched him hard. Remus pulled Ron away and ordered him out of the room. Mrs Weasley followed him out cursing his son for his lack of better judgment.

"Minister?" Hermione's small voice said. "Please?" He nodded.

"May I have your name sir?" The Minister asked Severus.

"Severus Snape."

"Very well. We are gathered…" He began.

"Please sir, just cut to the chase." Hermione pleaded.

"Yes… hum… This union is to be sacred under the bonding of magic. Neither can divorce nor marry someone else, unless the reason of separation is caused by death. Do you agree to this?"

"Yes." Severus and Hermione said in unison.

"Do you Severus Snape take Hermione Granger as your loving wife to protect, love and cherish until death parts you?"

" Yes I do."

"And do you Hermione Granger take Severus Snape as your loving husband to protect, love and cherish until death parts you?"

"Yes I do."

"Then by the powers of magic invested in me, I pronounce Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride."  
Severus leant forward and kissed his wife.

There was a roar of applause. Even though the couple was not conventional, the love was clear to everyone. They knew Hermione was in love with Severus, and it was more obvious than with Ron.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four years later, the quarrel between Mrs Weasley and Hermione Snape was long behind them. They had come around their differences, and Ron had apologized for his attitude. He had loved Hermione, but he was so keen into possessing her, it had over run his mind and he couldn't think clear.

Hermione was a happy, fulfilled woman. She had been married to Severus for four years and they had a son together : Logan. He had black hair like his father, but curly bushy hair like his mother. His eyes were his mothers : cinnamon-brown. Severus loved those eyes. Hermione was still a Charms teacher and Severus was still Potions master. They owned a small cottage in Scotland where they would go during the holidays but the rest of the time they lived in the walls of Hogwarts.  
He was two years old today and they were celebrating his birthday at Hogwarts. Many of Hermione's close friends were invited to celebrate his second birthday.

Yes life was perfect. Many still wonder what Hermione had seen in the Potions master, but whatever it was it made her happy and that's all that mattered. She was Professor, a Wife, a Mother. And needless to say, Severus never tired of chasing her and making love to her. And if they wanted proof? Well Hermione Snape is pregnant with their second child.

THE END.

* * *

A/N : I tried to make this ending a little prologue. Not easy. LOL. Sorry if it's not good for a one shot. But I have to say it probably is the longest one shot I ever wrote Oo. 


End file.
